


Think of Me

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Christmas fic, London, M/M, This became SO long haha, exchange fic, fluffy fluff, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Keito smiles nervously, his heart beating a little too fast because he really doesn't want Yamada to say no now that he's gotten the idea of the two of them going together into his head. "Would you want to go to London with me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tasuku_kyota in the je_united exchange over at lj, who had a prompt about Keito, Yamada and London. And since I absolutely love London, I went nuts about this. I even had more ideas that wouldn't fit haha, so the most anxiety I had over this was how freaking long it got. I shamelessly stole ideas from when we went to London around christmas in high school, and even asked my not-at-all-idol-friend who lived there about things you can't miss during christmas lol.
> 
> THIS IS ALSO WHY I DIDN'T POST CHRISTMAS FIC THIS YEAR. So here, my fluffy 9k monster of a delayed christmas fic.  
> (I realized now when tagging this that it's the first thing I post about this pair. Huh.)

_So we've decided that we want to stuff snow down your neck for our Christmas gift._

The groupchat message pops up on Keito's phone when he's heading home after a late dance practise and he rolls his eyes with a smile.

His English friends have been hounding him for a while to come visit soon because it's been aaaages since he was there last, even though it hasn't been that long, really. And after he said he'd probably have a lighter schedule towards November-December, they've been on him practically twice a week demanding he book a trip.

_I'm not sure I want to give you that though >_<_

He writes back, and there's a helpful reply of _If you were better at snowball-fighting you could do it back? :D_

Keito rolls his eyes again, but tells them that no obviously not if all four of them gang up on him.

_You'll just have to bring a friend to help you then!! Seriously Keito just book a ticket it'll be fun._

Keito looks at the message for a long moment, considering it, and then promises to check for tickets just to shut them up about it.

It takes him a couple of days to sit down with his laptop and calendar and actually look at flights, and in the mean time he's been subconsciously marinating the idea of bringing someone with him. Because he knows someone who would love London around Christmas, and definitely needs a vacation anyway.

So when he ticks the dates, he doesn't only look at his own schedule. He feels strangely embarrassed about having a printed copy of Yamada's schedule next to his own because he didn't even ask him yet, but figures it's for Yamada's own good.

But when he finds something that actually works (which he honestly hadn't expected), he can barely contain himself to ask, and so he catches Yamada as soon as he arrives at work the next day they see each other. He could just call him, but somehow he wants to ask in person.

"Good morning." Yamada greets with a small tired smile as usual, and Keito smiles back.

"Can I ask you something?" He replies, and Yamada looks up in surprise while putting his bag down.

"I guess?" He says, sounding intrigued at Keito's undoubtedly tense tone.

Keito smiles nervously, his heart beating a little too fast because he really doesn't want Yamada to say no now that he's gotten the idea of the two of them going together into his head. "Would you want to go to London with me?"

Yamada blinks once, then twice, before that somewhat guilty look comes onto his face that Keito recognizes as work getting in the way of plans. "I'd love that. But uhm, I don't think I have any free time that's longer than two or three-"

"You do, I checked. We could go in December and stay four days without flying time, there's only meetings in between and you definitely should be allowed some time off anyway." Keito cuts him off, not even that embarrassed that he knows Yamada's schedule anymore.

"... Oh." Yamada blinks again, but then smiles brilliantly and Keito exhales in relief. "Well, in that case, send me the dates and I'll talk to my manager, okay?"

Keito mails him the dates while they're still there talking, and expects to be kept waiting for the answer at least a few days.

But there's a reply (way too late in the evening for Keito's taste) that same day, saying _If I bring homework I can go!!_ followed by about five happy sparkly emojis, and Keito grins stupidly at his phone for a whole minute before starting to ask about logistics.

Keito tells his friends the moment he's bought flight tickets, and gets a hoard of happy facebook stickers from them, but they don't make him grin quite as stupidly as Yamada's.

It turns out Yamada is really excited about the trip, Keito realizes when it takes the rest of the group less than a minute from that Keito walks into the dressing room to start questioning why they're not invited to come along, and Keito has to defend himself while Yamada just looks pleased.

"You should have asked me, I have way more free time than him." Chinen tells him later that day, but he's playing games on his phone and doesn't exactly sound offended. "But it's okay when it's a date I guess."

Keito chokes on nothing, getting out a "what?" while trying to force down his sudden blush.

Chinen lazily turns his head to give Keito a look that plainly says _please_ before returning to his phone. "Don't worry, he'll eat it up."

And that's all he says, leaving Keito to awkwardly sit there and consider that statement.

So maybe Yamada is one of his best friends, who happens to put way too much pressure on himself and makes Keito want to take care of him. Maybe Yamada makes him laugh like no one else, and happens to be a really attractive man. And maybe he makes Keito's heart beat a little faster with that smile sometimes. But he's never thought too hard about it before. That's just how it's always been.

He decides to ignore Chinen's comment, filing it away as weird things Chinen says and just enjoys how Yamada asks him what he should pack and if there'll be snow and what they'll be doing.

Keito does ask Yamada if there's anything in particular he wants to do, but Yamada just says shopping and whatever you're supposed to do in London, and even though it's very unhelpful, Keito feels a little honoured that Yamada lets him plan everything.

Luckily, his friends plan some things for him, like that they'll be in London for a day and a half and that he's not getting away from them then. Keito had originally considered to go see his host family too, but the trip became a little short and besides, he doesn't want to keep dragging Yamada around to meet people he can't communicate with on his own.

In the end, he settles that they'll just decide what to do when they're there. It _is_ England, it could rain for 4 days after all.

His friends keep writing him about things they can do when they hang out, and of course ask things about who his ~Japanese friend~ is, and Keito can't wait for December to come. When it finally does, he's almost a little nervous.

They meet up at the train station early in the morning, and Yamada excitedly talks about what he's promised to buy for different people for about ten minutes like he didn't have drama filming half the night, then falls asleep on Keito's shoulder as soon as the train starts moving. It's a little adorable, but Keito's still glad Yamada's wearing a hat and mask because this would be a scene for fangirl cameras.

The flight takes almost 12 hours, which feels like forever when you're seated in a chair the whole time, and Keito's happy he's got company this time. He made sure to place them in the middle of the plane when he booked tickets, and Yamada sits down with a relieved look on his face upon finding no windows in his close proximity.

The flight hostess that serves them definitely recognizes Yamada, it's obvious from the way she smiles a little extra and looks a little closer, but she doesn't seem to know Keito so he figures she's not a fan. He stopped being bitter about not being recognized as much as Yamada years ago, and besides, Yamada is the kind of person people's eyes linger on even if they don't know him.

"Thanks for inviting me." Yamada says out of nowhere when they're in the air and his worst panic has subsided. "I think I really needed to get away for a while."

"I just hope you'll like it." Keito replies, feeling a little awkward at the honest words.

"I'm sure I will. As long as you don't leave me alone among a lot of English people who think I'm Chinese or something." Yamada says, and Keito obviously grins like that was a good idea, which makes Yamada slap his shoulder.

Keito then amuses himself by trying to teach Yamada a few good-to-know phrases in English, which come out more or less good, and when Keito laughs Yamada starts demanding to learn things like "shut up" and "idiot" instead. After a while, Yamada's really good at saying shut up.

After roughly five hours, they've run out of obvious things to talk about, and it only takes a few minutes of silence before Keito looks over and finds Yamada asleep again. He can't help but smile, hoping he can catch up some of those hours he never gets to sleep, and carefully pulls on Yamada's arm a little so he doesn't accidentally lean on the old lady on his other side.

They land at Heathrow at three in the afternoon, which means it's the middle of the night for them, and it doesn't help that it's already getting dark outside. But Yamada still looks around at everything they pass like he's never seen anything like it and it's adorable.

“Haven't you been to New York?” Keito has to tease him, but Yamada's too busy looking at the café displays to argue that and just tells him a pretty good shut up in English, making Keito laugh.

They pick up a pocket wi-fi to make sure they can send stupid pictures to their group at any time, and find the train into town after a long wait for their luggage.

The train ride on the other hand isn't too long, and Keito knows how to get to their hotel well enough, so it's just after half past four when they check in. It's a really nice hotel, the room is big and has a massive window with a park view outside, a flashy bathroom and a huge double bed.

“Damn. Is there any champagne?” Yamada grins as he steps inside, leaving his luggage by the door and drops his man handbag on the bed.

“Sorry, doesn't seem like it.” Keito tells him after a look around even though he knows there's no champagne. It's not like it's the wedding suite.

“Good, it'd knock me out in two seconds right now anyway.” Yamada admits with a chuckle, but he's already busy looking at the view, which is mainly darkness right now. “I can't believe there's snow.”

They really were lucky about that, Keito thinks, because snow in London isn't that common, especially not before Christmas. It's not like there's a lot of snow, just a thin thin layer that could also be called frost if you felt like it, but it made Yamada all starry eyed and so Keito's okay with calling it snow.

“If we're lucky there'll be more.” He says, dropping his bags as well and heads over to sit down on the bed, testing it by bouncing a little. It feels nice enough that he wants to change clothes and crawl under the covers and sleep until tomorrow. But it's only half past four and they should stay awake for a few more hours to avoid jetlag.

“Oh I hope it snows.” Yamada says, longing in his voice as he keeps looking out the window, and Keito involuntarily smiles as his insides does something fuzzy at the tone.

“You're such a hopeless romantic.” He teases, grinning, and Yamada looks over his shoulder to give him an unimpressed glare, but doesn't comment in favour of turning back to the window.

Keito's phone chimes with a chat message, and he picks it up to look at the flood of half relevant stickers and gifs that follows his obligatory _HI ENGLAND_ message and rolls his eyes with a smile. It feels a little surreal that he's seeing them all in just a few days.

He feels the bed shift next to him, then Yamada's chin is on his shoulder as he shamelessly looks at Keito's message feed.

“Those your friends?” He asks, sounding a little strange since he doesn't take his head off Keito's shoulder.

“Unfortunately.” He snorts as Sarah spams suggestive Supernatural gifs.

“Who are they?” Yamada asks, and Keito turns to look at him, which proves difficult and he has to almost twist his neck to be able to see Yamada's face. “Tell me about them.”

“... Okay.” Keito agrees, wondering what Yamada wants to know, but figures a short introduction is good enough, opening his facebook application. He knows there's a picture with all four of them. After some scrolling he finds it, and shows his phone screen to Yamada.

“On the left is Sarah. She's a waitress and generally talks a lot. She loves shopping more than you do and has seen all the cheesy tv-series that exist.”

“She's cute.” Yamada comments, sounding enough mildly interested that Keito just agrees that yes, she's pretty cute. She's blonde and curvy and always smiles, and there are always boys interested in her.

“Then there's Fiona and Daniel, they're dating. Both of them studies to be teachers. Daniel plays video games and tells dirty jokes and Fiona is all about sports.” He goes on, pointing at the couple in the middle, both brunettes.

He feels Yamada nod on his shoulder, and so he goes on to the last blonde on the picture. “And that's Luke. He's a vegan and always gets drunkest and has all the stupid ideas.”

“Vegan?” Yamada repeats, and Keito grins.

“Doesn't eat anything made from animals.” He explains. “He rants forever about it if you ask.”

“I've heard of that.” Yamada says, sounding like he's trying to remember something. “Sounds difficult.”

Keito shrugs, making Yamada's head fall off his shoulder. “I think so too. But he has some good points I guess.”

“I want to try eating something like that.” Yamada says, and Keito smiles, thinking that Luke will be _thrilled._

“That will be arranged, I promise.” He laughs, then pauses as he looks at the time on his phone. “Speaking of food, do you want to eat something now?”

“What I want to do is sleep for like 20 hours.” Yamada says, pointedly yawning, and Keito shoves at his shoulder.

“Let's eat something first, then sleep.”

They don't make it further than the hotel restaurant, but it works, both of them too tired to go look for something anyway. Yamada does his best reading the menu, but double checks with Keito that he's not ordering something creepy before deciding. Keito considers telling him it's cow guts or something, but he's not very good at lying.

After dinner, they briefly argue about who gets to shower first, and Keito loses because he always does, which means Yamada's already asleep when Keito comes out of the bathroom after his own shower. He looks at him sleeping for a moment before he cuts the light, at his moist hair spread over the pillow, thinking that it's surreal to see him here, that they're actually in London together. It makes him feel proud of himself that he managed to land this and his chest feels ridiculously warm thinking about that Yamada wanted to come with him. He shakes his head at himself, thinking that the sleep deprivation really makes him silly.

When Keito wakes up almost 15 hours later it's by a pillow to his face.

“Keito wake up, it's snowing!” Yamada's excited voice reaches him and he takes a slow breath to start calming down from the adrenaline rush that a surprise attack inevitably causes.

“Okay.” He mumbles without opening his eyes, but Yamada won't have it, shaking his shoulder until he does

“Look, there's so much!” He says, pointing out the window with an adorable smile that gives Keito enough motivation to focus his eyes and sit up, noting Yamada's only wearing sweatpants and sitting next to him on the bed like he just woke up too. Except he's much more awake. When he squints towards the window, there are thick white flakes falling gently outside and Yamada grabs his arm and squeezes with a small excited sound.

“You sound like you've already had your best experience here, should we go home?” Keito teases, but his voice is thick and there's not much tone in it at all yet so Yamada just ignores it.

“We have to go out! What are we doing today?”

“Shopping.” Keito yawns, and it comes out a little unintelligent but he hopes Yamada understands. “ And sightseeing.”

“Then get _up_ already, we have to go!” Yamada pushes at him and then climbs over him in order to reach the floor. “If you're not getting dressed when I come out of the bathroom I'm leaving without you, got it?”

“Yes sir.” Keito rolls his eyes like it's a bother, but when Yamada's closed the bathroom door behind him, he turns to look at the snowflakes falling outside and can't contain a smile of his own.

Keito doesn't know anyone who shops like Yamada. Just the fact that he barely looks at price tags other than to see size when deciding whether he wants something, no matter what Oxford Street brand store they enter, speaks its clear language. Keito's an idol too, and makes money thereafter but Yamada has no qualms spending thousands of pounds on a jacket for someone else.

But it's also somehow more fun to shop with Yamada than anyone else, Keito even lets himself be dragged around Selfridges women's departments just “to look” without complaining, even helps picking out a handbag for Yamada's younger sister.

“You look tired.” Yamada comments as he zips up his dark jacket after leaving yet another store with a fancy shopping bag.

“You look good yourself thank you.” Keito mutters, pretending to be insulted but he's silently happy Yamada notices so he doesn't have to say, having felt his blood sugar dropping steadily since two shops ago.

“Shut up.” Yamada rolls his eyes but smiles. “It's okay to tell me I'm a shopaholic and keep me from going into stores you know.”

“Well, I had intended for us to do some sightseeing today too.” Keito says pointedly, and Yamada laughs. “But maybe lunch first?”

“Right, lunch.” Yamada says like he just remembered there is such a thing, pulling out his phone to look at the time. “Oh, it's definitely lunchtime.”

“I was thinking afternoon tea, if you want?” Keito suggests, trying not to think about that Yamada's been on enough diets to easily forget he needs lunch. “It's not really afternoon yet but. Yeah.”

“Are those the cute sandwiches and-?” Yamada starts, but cuts himself off when Keito starts nodding. “Then yes.”

It takes them a little while to find a suitable place that's not pre-booking only, but when they step inside it's exactly what Keito envisioned, a tiny cosy café with dim lighting and tables with candles and vintage chairs.

Yamada chooses a window table in the corner while Keito's ordering, putting down his bags and shrugging out of his jacket while looking around with a small smile, clearly approving of the interior.

“I like this style.” Yamada says as Keito sits down opposite him and starts removing his own outerwear. “It's really cute.”

“Good. Me too.” Keito smiles back, always happy to please Yamada, especially since he's been secretly looking forward to having afternoon tea with him since they decided they were going.

“Great minds think alike.” Yamada says with a small laugh, then picks up his phone, supposedly to take a picture, but pauses as he sees the screen, looking at it for a moment. “... Daiki's telling me to take a picture from London Eye, what does that mean?”

Keito bursts out laughing before he can help himself, and Yamada's face immediately turns suspicious, looking from Keito to his phone like either of them will betray him any second.

“... It's something scary isn't it?” He asks dryly after a moment, and Keito laughs some more at his tone before collecting himself.

“It's a giant ferris wheel from where you can look at the city.” He explains, still grinning, and Yamada just stares at him with a straight face for a moment before promptly turning to his phone to write Daiki some supposedly well chosen words.

“If Daiki screws up his career he could apply for Itajump staff.” Yamada mutters while typing, and Keito's still quietly laughing when the waitress shows up, setting down tea cups, a pot, and containers of milk and sugar in a matching porcelain before saying she'll be right back.

Yamada looks up, distracted enough to put his phone down, picking up a cup to look at the pattern of classic flowers, rim decorated with a ribbon of leaves.

He opens his mouth to say something, but the waitress returns with the three tier cake stand and Yamada is thoroughly distracted. There's one tier with perfectly cut white bread sandwiches, one with scones, clotted cream and jam, and a final with two small cupcakes and two pieces of strawberry topped sponge cake.

“Don't touch anything until I've taken a picture.” Is the first thing Yamada says, his eyes positively sparkling, and Keito figures he can contain himself for another moment. “You have to smile, you're in it.”

Keito feels the smile spreading on his lips before he can actively decide, because he didn't expect to be included in the picture and Yamada sounds like it's obvious he would be, and he's sure his expression says a little too much about his feelings right now.

“That's cute.” Yamada praises with a smile of his own, focus on his phone screen and Keito's happy for it because he's fighting a blush. “They're gonna be jealous now.”

Keito feels a vibration in his pocket and assumes the picture just went into their group LINE chat.

“I'll just start.” Yamada announces and reaches for the tea pot.

It takes barely two minutes until there's another buzz in Keito's pocket, then another, but Yamada's phone on the table remains dark and quiet, so Keito picks his own out to look at it.

It's from Chinen, and Keito almost makes a face but manages to keep from it.

 _Awww, cute~ Date A+~_ says the first one, and the other, received just a minute later: _Are you boyfriends yet?_

“What is this?” Yamada asks, poking at the clotted cream with his knife, and Keito decides that Chinen doesn't deserve an answer anyway, putting his phone away in favour of introducing the food.

They spend the rest of the day walking around for all the obligatory sightseeing and taking ridiculous pictures like the tourists they are, including Yamada demanding a picture where he looks taller than Big Ben even though Keito tells him it will be really difficult. They even see a glimpse of London Eye from afar and Yamada just laughs for two seconds and then grabs Keito's arm to walk the other direction.

When they finally get back to their hotel room after a dinner out, Yamada's been complaining about his shopping bags being heavy long enough for Keito to be carrying a majority of them.

“What did you even buy?” He questions as he sets them down just inside the door and unzips his jacket while rolling his shoulders because they really were heavy.

“Presents, mostly.” Yamada sighs, adding his own bags to the collection and walks inside to fall down on the bed with his outerwear still on. “I'm the best brother alive, just so you know.”

“I'm not going to argue with you.” Keito smiles as he hangs up his jacket and walks to the bed, sitting down on the edge and reaches for Yamada's shoelaces.

“I can take my shoes off myself.” Yamada says, but it's half-hearted since he looks comfortable where he lies on his back and stares at the ceiling, cheeks rosy from the cold outside.

“Clearly you can't.” Keito comments, and besides, he's already unlaced them and it's not that much effort pulling them off Yamada's feet. “Wanna take off your coat?”

“Nah.” Is the only answer he gets, but he sees Yamada's small smirk and rolls his eyes as he crawls up on the bed.

It takes him a few seconds to realize what he's doing, but by then he's already got hands on Yamada's lapels and is ready to start manoeuvring him out of his jacket, pausing when he sees Yamada calmly look up at him with a gaze that feels unsettlingly knowing.

But it's gone within a second, a tired smile replacing it as Yamada shoves at Keito's arm, sitting up to twist his arms out of his jacket on his own. “I'm not a child, I can undress myself. And I should probably read some script.”

Keito wants to protest, wants to say they're on holiday and should relax or just hang out, but he knows Yamada won't have it no matter what he says, so he refrains. “Sure. I'll read a magazine or something.”

But when they've both changed into sleepwear and are lying on their respective sides of the bed, he can't focus on his magazine, or even his friends' chat messages, attention continuously drifting to Yamada rhythmically turning pages in his script and occasionally writing a comment, his expression one of utter concentration. And Keito can't stop looking at him, at his pretty features and the way he licks his lips before noting something down, the way his hand moves when he writes, somehow seeing it in a completely new way as he thinks about their day together.

About how all Keito wanted was to make Yamada happy, to look at him when he smiled and how good it felt knowing Yamada would stay with him all day.

Yamada underlines something in his script and sets a question mark next to it with a small frown, like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. Like Keito didn't just accept that he's in love with his best friend.

\-----

 

“I'm a bit nervous.” Yamada admits, not looking at Keito while he speaks. They're standing next to the entrance to Hyde Park where they're meeting up with Keito's friends, waiting. “You can't leave me.”

“I won't leave you.” Keito promises, grinning at Yamada finally admitting he's nervous since he's been a little tense all morning. “You'll understand most of what they're saying though, won't you?”

Yamada turns his head to give Keito a very sceptic look, and Keito can't help laughing. “I can't read half of the things that's written on my own T-shirts.”

“... Oh.” Keito grins, patting his shoulder, thinking that secretly it feels pretty good that Yamada's depending on him for once.

Keito didn't get much sleep, and it felt like he'd just fallen into slumber an hour ago when the alarm rang this morning, but despite that he doesn't feel tired. When he woke up, Yamada had rolled over in his sleep and was lying so close that Keito could feel his breath against his arm, and it was difficult going back to sleep.

They spent the time until midday at Harrods, because if there is one single Christmas display you have to see in Keito's opinion, it would be Harrods. The display windows held spectacular scenes as usual, glitter and silver and glass creating expensive fashion wonderlands, and even though the clothing and jewellery departments were interesting enough, Yamada was crazy about the food court. Keito practically had to drag him away from there because they had to leave, and Yamada kept talking about the fruit garlands and decorated chandeliers and red velvet cupcakes all the way to Hyde Park.

“Keito!” There's suddenly a voice calling that he'd recognize anywhere, and he grins as he turns to face his friends. Sarah's wrapped arms around him and squeezed him tight before he even has time to say hi. “We've missed you!”

“I missed you too.” He tells her back, trying to make her release him before he starts smelling like floral perfume.

The other three hugs are a little less brutal, but feel just as energizing and it's hard to believe it's been almost a year since he last saw them.

“And you must be Keito's friend.” Daniel smiles and looks past Keito at Yamada, who's standing there in his expensive fluffy scarf and black jacket with a small smile, looking adorably confused when he realizes he's being spoken to.

“This is Yamada.” Keito introduces, and Yamada nods with a polite smile at them.

“Is that your first or last name?” Daniel goes on. “Sorry, I never learn which way you say it.”

Keito finds it really interesting watching Yamada's expression as he's being spoken to, seeing how he listens carefully to the words to see if he can make sense of them or not. This, he appears to understand, but he still looks at Keito like he needs help, and Keito smiles and decides to take pity on him.

The plan is to go ice skating, but there's still an hour and a half left until it's their time, which gives them time to visit a fairytale like Christmas market, stands filled with candy apples and home made toffees and mulled wine in long rows.

It's been a long time since Keito's been this happy, he thinks as they walk around tasting chocolates and cheese and all kinds of things. It smells like Christmas as it is in England, like spruce and winter flowers, gingerbread and pomanders of orange and cloves, and it brings back a lot of memories of his winters spent here. He talks non-stop with his friends, trying to catch up with everything they haven't talked about the past year, but keeps an eye on Yamada all the time so he doesn't look left out. He doesn't, even though he barely talks, just walks close to Keito while looking at everything with a small sweet smile like he's enjoying just being here.

Keito catches himself losing track of the conversation more than once because he's distracted looking at Yamada, and it makes him a little irritated with himself because he sees Yamada every day and these people only once a year or even more scarcely, he should pay them more attention.

But it's difficult when Yamada's so stunningly pretty with his rosy cheeks and Christmas lights reflecting in his eyes, hiding his face in his fluffy scarf against the cold but still appears determined to look at everything there is to see.

He feels a nudge against his side and Sarah's raised eyebrow is so pointed Keito feels the blush rise on his cheeks as he makes an effort to keep up with the conversation after that.

“Why did we even decide on skating, I suck at it.” Daniel complains when it's finally their time to skate and he's unlacing his shoes in favour of rented skates.

“Because we all do.” Luke pats his head. “And it's fun watching everyone fall like five-year-olds.”

Yamada's not too enthusiastic either. “I can count on my fingers how many times in my life I've been ice-skating.”

“Me too.” Keito admits. “No one's very good at this, it's just something you do anyway.”

“That feels a little better.” Yamada smiles. “Wanna see who falls the most?”

“Let's make it a bet.” Keito grins, then turns to his friends to convey the idea, and the obvious bet becomes whoever falls the most buys drinks later.

There are a few smug glances at Daniel before everyone agrees, heading onto the ice under the canopy of Christmas lights.

Keito regrets the idea when he's the first one to fall onto his butt and obviously becomes the laughing stock, but in his defence there was a child almost ramming him and he had to take evasive action.

Yamada's doing surprisingly well, Keito thinks, getting better by the minute, but then again he figures he shouldn't be surprised since Yamada can do anything when he gets his head into it. Except maybe pet a frog, but everyone has limits.

When their time is up, Yamada hasn't fallen a single time, which is more than can be said about the rest of them, Daniel having gone down a splendid six times, occasionally with some help from his girlfriend.

“I think I'm joining Kisumai instead.” Yamada grins when they're getting their own shoes back on, making Keito shove at his shoulder.

“Please don't. We'd have to put Yuto in the centre and then what would happen to us, huh?” He tells him, feeling a little uneasy at the idea of a group without Yamada even though it was clearly a joke. “Besides, they already have a Y and Yokoo-san's not giving it up.”

“Stupid, I'd never leave you.” Yamada laughs like Keito's being cute, and it makes him wonder how jealous he just sounded.

Thankfully, Fiona loudly calls that Daniel is the official loser and will be paying for everyone, and Keito doesn't have to think of a reply that's not totally cheesy.

The pub they go to is one of their favourites in London and therefore a must visit every time they meet up, since it's a) vegan and b) serves great beer.

It's dim and furnished with dark wood and textiles in red and green in honour of the season, and even though it's small and crowded, there's a table for them at the back.

Keito ends up between Yamada and Sarah, and as they receive their menus, the boys clearly take an interest in what Yamada is doing.

“Can you read?” Luke asks suddenly, interestedly watching Yamada concentrate on his menu. “No I mean, of course you can read, but. Can you read English?”

Yamada looks up, making a face that's a little uncomfortable, but surprises all of them by replying. “A little.”

“Ohh.” Daniel looks shamelessly excited that Yamada said something. “How much do you understand? Do you understand me now?”

Yamada nods slowly with a small uncertain smile, and it makes Keito smile too, feeling stupidly proud of him. “I'm not... very good.”

“It's okay, we'll teach each other.” Daniel grins, and Keito rolls his eyes, knowing what kind of words Yamada will leave knowing if that's the case.

Keito helps him read the menu though, since aubergine and artichoke aren't exactly the first words you learn in English, but after that, Daniel and Luke make a very good effort in holding a conversation with Yamada.

It takes them a while to understand each other, and Keito tries his hardest not to step in and help them too soon, thinking that the best way of learning is doing, but it's really difficult when he sees that Yamada doesn't understand a word of what they're saying.

When they realize there's a game they all play, conversation flows much better since most of the gaming words are in English anyway so Yamada knows them, and the British boys are used to japanification of words since Keito does that sometimes too.

They receive their food and drinks, and the further into the dinner they get, the more comfortable Keito feels letting Yamada handle himself. Yamada's trying his hardest and with a little alcohol in him he's not that shy testing out words that he's not entirely sure of, and sometimes it works out, sometimes not, but they manage.

Keito's a little startled when feels a weight on his shoulder, turning to look at blonde hair. Sarah sits up as soon as she has his attention, but stays close with a small smile like she knows a secret. “He. Is the _cutest_ thing ever.”

“Yamada?” Keito asks, even though he already knows that's who she means.

“Mm-hm.” She nods with a grin and reaches for her glass. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Keito immediately looks around as if anyone could have heard when it's difficult hearing your own thoughts, feeling the blush rising on his cheeks. “Uhm. No. What makes you think that?”

Sarah laughs, then lowers her voice again. “Because you look so bedazzled I'm surprised you haven't walked into things. Do you seriously meet this guy every day and nobody said anything?”

“I...” Keito starts, but he can't find he words he wants to say, thinking about Chinen's eyerolls, some very knowing looks from their group, and oddly enough the way Yamada looked up at him when he volunteered to take his jacket off. He gets a creeping feeling that maybe everyone has known much longer than he has himself.

“You want him to be your boyfriend, don't you?” Sarah says, too straight forward to be British as usual.

“I...” Keito starts again, not sure what to reply, but then just gives in. “Maybe. I guess.”

Sarah grins widely, wrapping an arm around Keito's shoulders and squeezing. “Take this from a girl who sees a lot of men falling in love. That is not a boy who would turn you down if you kissed him.”

The statement makes Keito pause, and he knows he shouldn't look at Yamada but he can't help it, turning to watch him trying to understand what Luke is drunkenly saying about animal welfare. His small frown of confusion is really cute, and Keito's almost positive the only word Yamada can understand right now is “cow”.

Like he feels Keito looking at him, Yamada turns his head, meeting Keito's eyes and smiles a little helplessly, as if he wants to know if he's meant to understand this. Keito just smiles back and shakes his head slowly, and Yamada's look of relief makes his smile wider.

“Told you~” Sarah half-sings in Keito's ear, and if he could look away from Yamada he'd shove at her right now.

They have dessert and girly drinks after dinner, Daniel dutifully paying for it, and Yamada looks blown away learning that the raspberry and passion fruit cheesecake he's eating only contains things made from vegetables. It's adorable.

Keito definitely didn't need a Sex on the Beach after having had a sufficient amount of beer with the food, realizing after a while that his lack of sleep helps the alcohol affect him quicker than usual, but he fell for the pier pressure and ordered one anyway. It has him more than tipsy in no time, and he finds himself giggling and talking louder, and worst of all, unable to take his eyes off Yamada. Normally, he has a sense of for how long you can look at one person, but it seems to be one of the first things to disappear with increasing alcohol levels.

When Keito notices Yamada starting to blink more often, smile a little less interested, it's already 11 pm and he figures they should go home.

“Are you tired?” He asks just to be sure, and Yamada looks a little guilty, but grateful.

“A little.”

“Then let's go home.” Keito decides.

It takes a while for them to sort out money for their food, put on their outerwear and hug everyone goodbye, but when they finally step outside Keito takes a long breath of refreshing air, feeling more sober already.

It's snowing a little, just some soft flakes falling, and there are Christmas decorations along the street lighting up the white and making it glisten.

“Are we walking?” Yamada asks, but goes on before Keito can answer. “I want to walk.”

“Okay.” Keito agrees, and they start walking in silence, leaving the big streets for smaller ones.

“I had fun.” Yamada says after almost a full block walked in comfortable silence. “I understood more than I thought I would.”

“You did really well.” Keito praises warmly. “I was positively surprised.”

“Thanks.” Yamada says, smiling at the compliment and he's so pretty Keito thinks he could die looking at him right now and be happy. “... I think I still like meat better than vegetables though.”

“Except the cheesecake.” Keito teases, and Yamada's eyes widen in recognition, clearly still as impressed.

“The cheesecake was so good.” He says almost dreamily, and Keito laughs at him, gently nudging his shoulder with his own.

“You're so easy for cake.” Keito tells him, but it's all affection.

“Don't tell my manager.” Yamada grins, like that would somehow be a secret, and Keito's about to point that out when there's a small hand casually slipping into his and he loses track of what he was saying.

He can't help but glance down, as if seeing Yamada's hand in his will make it easier to understand than just feeling it, but it doesn't help much.

“This was a good idea.” Yamada says, still smiling like he didn't just take Keito's hand on a snowy Christmas decorated street in the middle of the night like some romantic movie. “This trip, I mean.”

“I'm happy it's worth it.” Is all Keito can manage to say, his mind too preoccupied with Yamada's hand in his and trying to read the situation properly to spend much time on his replies.

“Mmm.” Yamada just smiles, looking like he's elsewhere in his mind right now, and there's a pause before he goes on. “It's nice being somewhere where no one will recognize us. Feels like I can do whatever I want.”

Keito looks at him, wondering if there's any bitterness in there but Yamada just looks thoroughly pleased, like nothing could be better right now and it makes Keito happy, too.

“Is there anything in particular you want to do?” He asks after a silence where Keito just waits for Yamada to go on, but he doesn't.

“Maybe.” Yamada replies warmly, softly, and when he turns his head to look at Keito, his eyes are so intense that Keito slows his steps and before he knows it they're both standing still, looking at each other while still holding hands, leaning in.

Keito doesn't know who kisses who, only knows Yamada's cold lips against his own and Yamada's hand in his, stepping closer to wrap an arm around his waist. He feels Yamada smile against his mouth and his hand squeezes Keito's gently as he tilts his head for a better angle, lips meeting over and over until Keito's insides feel fuzzy.

He doesn't know for how long they stand there, kissing while feeling snowflakes fall on warm skin and melt, hearing sounds of cars and people on the bigger street nearby, but Keito doesn't want to stop.

Eventually, Yamada pulls back, smiling almost shyly with rosy cheeks and glittering eyes and Keito doesn't know what to do with himself because he's so beautiful.

“It's cold.” Yamada says softly, still smiling and Keito can only smile back, because he has a feeling that if he opens his mouth he'll say something stupid like “I love you”. “Let's go home?”

They walk the rest of the way back to their hotel in silence, but Keito doesn't let go of Yamada's hand until they're outside their hotel room, only releasing him to let one of them get their key cards out.

Nobody speaks even as they step inside their room, but it's a comfortable silence, and Keito feels like he'll ruin the mood if he says something. It's not until Yamada slips into the bathroom and leaves Keito alone that he feels like he can think properly again, sitting down on the edge of the bed to wonder what just happened to him. He picks up his phone to try and distract himself from thinking too hard about anything and lose the fuzzy feeling, but there are a few scary thoughts like “this is probably just because we're here” or “I'm not nearly good enough for him anyway” that manages to pass through his head before he gets facebook open as a distraction.

Yamada returns from the bathroom and falls down on his side of the bed with a satisfied sound, gently kicking Keito's back when he's too slow moving. “Go get ready.”

Keito does as he's told, as usual, but after he sets his toothbrush back he can't even remember he brushed his teeth, and realizes just how distracted he is. He almost fears leaving the bathroom with its bright lights, wondering what's waiting for him, if Yamada's just going to act like nothing happened, if he's already asleep, or if he'll want to talk about it. Then he takes a deep breath, telling himself he's being ridiculous. It's just Yamada.

So he opens the door, finding the room dark since the lights are out, and he releases a long breath, not sure if he's disappointed or relieved that Yamada decided it was time to sleep.

Except that when he slips under his covers, there's movement next to him, and he feels warmth along his side as Yamada crawls close, a puff of warm air against Keito's cheek.

“Can I kiss you some more?” Is the soft, hopeful question that lingers in the silence.

Keito's nodding before he can think it through, and once again Yamada's plush lips are on his, warm this time, and it reduces Keito's insides to fluff in even less time now.

He wants to pull Yamada completely on top of him, draw him even closer and touch him all over, but he feels like he shouldn't, like it's the wrong atmosphere and this is meant to be just kissing and comfort.

It gets a little difficult to keep thinking that when Yamada licks at his bottom lip, deepening the kiss with a soft sigh, and Keito's hands tighten into fists momentarily to remain in control of himself before accommodating.

After what feels like not enough time, Yamada pulls back with a gentle kiss to Keito's parted lips that are swollen and tingly, before shifting so that his head leans on Keito's shoulder, hair tickling Keito's throat.

“Goodnight.” He murmurs, and Keito turns his head to place a small kiss in Yamada's hair, again not trusting his voice and what it might say.

He sleeps better than he thinks he ever has.

The next day, he spends with his friends mostly alone, since Yamada said that he had some work he had to do and didn't mind staying in so Keito could focus on hanging out with his friends. But Keito's never been less focused on hanging out with his friends. He keeps spacing out, losing what he was saying when he's already halfway through a sentence, and it ends up with him getting a snowball thrown straight in his head when they're not even having a snowball fight. He tries his hardest to enjoy the time they get to spend together since it's only today and who knows when the next time is, but he guiltily thinks that all he wants to do is go back to his hotel room. When he left this morning, Yamada was stretched out over the bed in his sleepwear and messy hair with his laptop perched on a pillow, and Keito had to close his eyes and take a breath to not just shrug off his jacket and stay.

In the afternoon, they're going to Camden, and Keito mails Yamada to tell him to get dressed because he's coming with them whether he wants to or not, and when they stop by outside their hotel to pick him up, Keito's heart speeds up upon seeing him and it's ridiculous. They spend the remains of the day in Camden buying shady stuff for their group mates (especially Yuto and Hikaru), and Keito's aware he's neglecting his friends but he can't help it.

When it's 6 pm and and they're standing at the tube station to say goodbye to Keito's friends, it feels embarrassingly relieving, but Keito still hugs them tight because he knows he'll miss them massively. Sarah holds him close when he tries to pull away, smugly telling him good luck with his new relationship, and Keito has no idea what to say, but when he can speak again she's already gone.

“... They're really nice, your friends. You should thank them from me for being so inclusive.” Yamada says a few moments after they've all disappeared down the stairs into the underground.

“Of course they're nice, they're my friends.” Keito smiles, but it warms his heart a little hearing Yamada say that. “... So, do you want to go home now or...?”

He starts, because he doesn't entirely feel done with today yet, feels like there are five hundred more things about London he wants to show Yamada and it's not that late yet.

“Not necessarily.” Yamada says lightly, kindly pretending he can't read Keito at all. “Is there something we could do at this time?”

Keito quickly racks his brain for ideas, but only comes up with a few. “We could go out?”

Is the first suggestion he can think of, but Yamada wrinkles his nose cutely and that's an obvious no, so he goes on. “There could be a theatre if we're lucky?”

Yamada's eyes light up immediately, and Keito appreciates how honest his reactions are. “Like a musical? I'd love to go to a musical!”

It doesn't take long to West End by subway, and Keito googles plays on the way there. He figures they could see A Christmas Carol or The Phantom of the Opera if there are still tickets for today, and Yamada's so excited about Phantom of the Opera that Keito has to laughingly hush him on the train. It's the better choice anyway, he thinks, since there's more music and less need for English.

There are still tickets for the 7.30 show, leaving them with 45 minutes until the show starts and they still need to eat. It ends up with Keito forcing Yamada to eat street food even though he whines loudly about that he's never eaten this many fried things at once in his life and that he can feel himself gaining with each piece. Keito just tells him to be quiet about his weight and enjoy it, or else.

The show is amazing, fantastic singers and spectacular special effects, not to mention the costumes and stage props, and Keito feels as giddy with excitement as Yamada is when they leave, discussing singing and good parts and Keito fills Yamada in on the pieces of plot he didn't understand, even though he grasped the main storylines very well. Yamada takes his hand again as soon as they leave the theatre, and it just heightens Keito's feelings of happiness, of being much closer to Yamada than he's ever been before.

He falls asleep with Yamada tucked close against his chest, and he wonders how he's going to ever be able to fall asleep without him after this.

It's their last day all of a sudden, and Keito doesn't even want to wake up because he doesn't want this to end, wants things to stay like this forever. But he knows life has to return to normal, knows there are magazine shootings and TV filming the day after tomorrow and they need to be back. That doesn't stop him from wishing he could freeze time and stay longer.

When they get up, Yamada tries to say he needs to read some more script, but Keito refuses.

“But I have to, I could only go if I did all that I should do at home?” Yamada says, pulling the hard working card and Keito has to fold. Partially.

“Why don't you bring your script? Let's go to a café, I'll read with you if you want?” He suggests, and Yamada blinks like no one has ever offered to do that before, but eventually agrees.

Keito decides to bring Yamada to one of his favourites cafés, themed in pink and dark wood and serving American cupcakes and cakes with frostings that give a sugar kick just looking at it.

Yamada looks a little pained pointing out what he wants, but Keito threatens that if he says a word about calories they're leaving instantly, and it seems to work.

At least Yamada looks pleased when he sits down with a caffe latte and a slice of rainbow cake that he takes several pictures of before touching.

“I should not be eating this.” He says with his first bite still in his mouth, but he doesn't sound serious enough for Keito to get upset.

“Of course you should. You deserve it.” Keito says firmly, then leans forward with his fork to try a piece without asking. It's super sweet, but good.

“Stop telling me I can eat anything, I'll start believing you.” Yamada laughs, and his tone is tilting on the verge of where Keito would interfere, but his smile is reassuring so Keito decides not to pick that fight.

“I like to think I'm good for you.” He settles, then the rest just slips out on the way. “You're beautiful no matter what.”

Yamada's smile changes, going almost shy, but Keito doesn't regret what he said even when it makes him blush. “I think you're good for me, too.”

Keito pauses, because it was mostly a joke, but Yamada's tone is serious, and the fuzzy feeling of closeness he's had the past days returns. “You do?”

“I do.” Yamada confirms, smile still a little shy but eyes glinting with confidence. “That's why I like you so much.”

The confession is so calm and straightforward that Keito barely reacts to it first, even has time to open his mouth before he realizes what was just said to him, and he swallows, blushing even more.

“... You...” He starts, uncertain what to say and the thing he's been thinking the most about is the first thing to come out. “That's why you kissed me?”

Yamada breathes a laugh, looking at Keito like he's a little retarded. “Why else would I?”

“... Then... We... Can still kiss when we go back home?” Keito has to ask, a bit embarrassed about his hopeful tone, because he's subconsciously been thinking about this as just a holiday thing that he shouldn't think too hard about, shouldn't expect anything from.

“Stupid.” Yamada says, then promptly leans forward to place a quick kiss on Keito's lips over the table, pulling back with an affectionate smile. “Of course we can. Just not on the street.”

Keito mails Chinen the first reply to his messages all trip while Yamada visits the bathroom, telling him _Yes, we're boyfriends now_.

The reply makes him roll his eyes, but he has to smile too, thinking that maybe going home won't be too bad after all.

_Fucking finally. Now get home so I can hug both of you pining retards._

 

_~*~_

 

 


End file.
